User blog:DrewlovesKuinn/To Genre or not to Genre
Genre. It's a confusing word when you first delve into your writing. Genre is basically the style of the book. You want a loving relationship between a young, dashing hero who lives on the streets and forever is trying to make others happier and a beautiful heroine who is stowed away by her father so no one can have her? Sounds like romance. But Genres can be confusing. For example, Mystery and Horror can crossover a lot, but which is it? If a book has a Zombie Dystopian World but it's also got a story behind it and at the end the group discover something that changes everything, is it a horror or a mystery? This blog will help you decide it properly. Romance: This normally consists of three characters, which make a romance a romance. Example of a Romance: Twilight. '''The Hero: '''In this case, the hero is the dashing Edward Cullen. Mysterious and forever loner, no one knows lots about him, but he is forever trying to make his family better and falls in love with Bella so much that he leaves her to make her life better to. He's sacrificing and will do ANYTHING for the heroine. '''The Heroine: '''In this story, the heroine is Bella Swan. Her name is the first thing which strikes a heroine in a romance. Bella is italian for Beautiful, fitting for a romance. And a swan is a delicate bird, making her name literally be: Beautiful Delicate Bird. She's also deeply in love for the hero, and when the hero leaves her, she gets very depressed and almost takes her own life. '''The 'other' suitor: '''In this case, the 'Other' suitor is Jacob Black. Tall, dark and handsome wearwolf who is head over heels for Bella and has been since they met years ago. At some point during the book, it will look like the 'other' suitor is going to get the Heroine, but the Hero will win the girl and the 'other' suitor will get a girl just as good. So in Twilight, we have the Heroine move to a town where she is alone, but the Hero suddenly comes into her life and she falls in love with him. Unknown to the Heroine, the Hero is also in love with her. Then, the 'Other' suitor appears and falls in love with the Heroine, leaving the Heroine to choose. However, she will ALWAYS pick the Hero. Horror: This consists of two characters and one threat, which make a horror a horror. '''The Hero/Heroine: '''The leader of a rebel gang against whatever is trying to destroy or hurt the group. They are strong willed and will do anything to keep their gang alive. '''The Hero/Heroine's Crush: '''The hero/heroine will have an obvious crush on another member of the group, normally the second in command. The hero/heroine might sacrifice their life to keep this person alive, but not always. This person will NOT die. '''The Threat: '''This varies from Zombies to Evil Masterminds to Murders. Whatever is causing the gang the bad time. For example, zombies eating the gang, murders wiping them out. Evil Masterminds forcing them to live a certain way is also a part of it. Fantasy: Fantasy is a very wide and open genre. Normally defined by the fact what happens in it is so far fetched that it's almost impossible to consider it happening in real life, but has one thing which anchors it to reality. Example of a Fantasy: Star Wars. In this case, there is: '''The Heros: '''In star wars, it's clear that the goodies are the Jedi, with their heroics and their cando attitude and fighting against evil, it's easy to spot that they are the good people. You naturally root for them. '''The Baddies: '''In Star Wars, it's evident that the baddies are the Sith. They kill people at will and enslave many of the planets, but it's also not sure that the goodies will be able to defeat them. '''The Location: '''Star Wars takes place in a different universe, with a war going on. That's what makes it slightly more believable. The fact there is a war going on. The fact a goodie transforms into a baddie. So basically, make it a very out of the way, bizarre place. But with something to anchor it down. TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Writing Improvement Blog